The present invention relates to a game.
More particularly, the invention relates to an action game.
Still more specifically, the invention relates to a multi-player action game.
Games are known in too numerous varieties to list within the framework of this application. No matter how constructed and/or played, all games have in common one overriding purpose: to entertain and amuse. Certain games also aim to educate the player or players, but even then the amusement aspect always remains foremost since it is desired to direct the player's attention to the entertaining aspects of the game without making the educational considerations too obvious (and thereby perhaps losing the player's interest).
A rough division of games might be made into more passive games and more active (player-participation) ones. The latter are "action" games, i.e. games in which more or less intensive player action takes place. The present invention is directed to a game of this latter type.